girl on the run
by CiNtA Ku
Summary: Holly is a 16 yr old girl who is looking for a home because her mother and her are always on the move KaiOc R&R pls no flames
1. Chapter 1

A girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes was walking the streets of Tokyo just looking around.

Hi my name is Holly Henderson I'm from America New York and right now I'm in Japan….. yeah I know what your thinking ' why is a New York girl in Japan ' well my mum Gene is a single mum and ever since dad left , mum's been looking for 'the perfect man' and lately it hasn't been to good and that's why I'm here in Japan because mum's running away again but she calls it ' A new Adventure ' we've been every where to Russia , Canada and places I don't' know off , you might be asking ' how can you handle it meeting new friends and leaving the old best friends ?' well I don't make much friends and I try not to get attached so much so when I leave it wouldn't be that heart breaking .

Then suddenly from nowhere a brick wall bumped into me ..

Normal pov

" ow " Holly gasped rubbing her head with her hand not yet facing her attacker " watch where your going next time " Holly said as innocently as possible cause when she looked up ' the brick wall' was a young man around her age and was very handsome .

He had two tone bluish\greyish hair and had a very masculine body .

" sorry " he said as cold as possible and walked off leaving Holly really confused " what's his problem? " Holly whispered and walked on .

" well it's not like I'm going to see him again " Holly thought to her self as she walked past a school " oh I almost forgot tomorrow I have school well it not anything new meeting new friends is just an everyday thing for me well I think I'm getting pretty good at making new friends " Holly thought " but still it's nerve racking " Holly continued and shivered a little as the wind blew past her " Brrrrrr it's getting cold " then a droplet fell on her nose " it's going to rain ' Holly said and started sprinting to go home but didn't make it in time cause on the way she slipped in to a puddle .

When she got home she was soaking wet " wow " Gene said in the kitchen baking a cake , that what she does she's a baker and she decorates the cake , " mum not the time.. these were brand new " Holly said pointing to her red high heeled shoes and went into her room in frustration . Holly growled as she landed on her bed lately she's been growling a lot " I HATE MY LIFE" she growled again she looked around her room.. it wasn't much she didn't dare to nail everything down afraud that she'll have to move again so it was just …..plain she had a bed a dresser a closet and on her dresser there was a lamp and that's about it as I said plain .

" Holly dinner " Gene called form the door " coming " Holly yelled back .

Holly went out of her room and headed towards the dining area and sat across from her single mother " eat your I cooked you your fave spaghetti " Gene said trying to avoid her daughters sad look but it was her job to be a mother " what's wrong honey ?" Gene said before digging in to her dinner " it's school tomorrow I'm really nervous okay in U.S fine in Japan it's scary " Holly said eating a string of spaghetti " no honey you'll be fine there are great people here I don't expect to get a boyfriend here but it's nice to meet different people " Gene explained " your right ! " Holly said finishing her plate .

After a while Holly was sitting on her bed reading a book called ' behind blue eyes ' as finishing the chapter Holly yawned and new what it was time for and rested her head onto her pillow and fell a sleep

The next day Holly woke up and knew that her mom was already at work she washed her face and quickly got dressed putting on her fave jeans and a black tank top she pulled her hair into a high pony tail and wore her shoes and grabbed her bag and went out .

When she walked in to the school gates she could see all eyes were on her " okay it's cool it's cool breath …..no I can't breath OMG I can't breath no….no I can breath " Holly breathed then stop breathing again cause she saw the guy that had 'a problem ' " what is he doing here …oh yeah …I'm such an idiot he goes to school well duh " Holly whispered to herself


	2. Chapter 2

As Holly walked through the corridors of the school there were so many people " How am I gonna make through this lot " Holly said then remembered that she had to see the principle for all her stuff " I don't even know were the principles office is" Just then a girl with brown shoulder length her came up to her " Hi my names Hilary you look lost " Hilary said " yeah I'm new and I was looking for the principles office " Holly said looking hopeful " your new oh there's so many people here I don't know whose new or not oh and the principle office is just around that corner " Hilary said smiling then the bell rang " if you need any help I'll be around " Hilary said waving Holly goodbye running to class " I already made a friend …I think " Holly said biting her bottom lip .

As she turned the corner she bumped into the guy she bumped in to last time " you " Holly said as she looked up " what is it with bumping into me all the time " Holly said curious " what ever " the boy said and started to walk away and before he was out of ear shot Holly yelled out " what's your name ?" " Kai Hiwatari " He said not turning around instead just kept walking " Kai hiwatari " Holly whispered and out of no where the principle came from behind her " Miss Henderson please come this way " she said leading to her office .

The principle gave Holly her timetable and her locker number " it says here that right know I have ……….oh English " Holly said walking to the class she was supposed to be in " Okay Holly breath " Holly breathed and knocked on the door .

The teacher opened she was wearing a brown cardigan and a white singlet top under it and black pants she looked nice in fact she doesn't look old at all more like in her 20 Holly thought ." Hi I'm the new student " Holly said " oh yes come in come in " She said. She sounds British holly thought walking into the room and stood in front the class everyone turned quiet and looked her way most of the boys in the class looked dreamy maybe I shouldn't be wearing this Holly said looking at everyone and taking in their faces " class this is Holly Henderson she 's new so please make her welcome " the teacher said " I'm miss Avis" the teacher introduced " please sit down next to….." Miss Avis thought " next to me …me " a boy wearing his hat backwards almost screamed and kicking the person next to him out of his chair " No Tyson ,sit next to max over there max hold your hand up " Miss Avis instructed Holly made her way through the class and sat quietly next to max " hi " max said smiling " hi " Holly replied along with a sweet smile .The teacher talked about Shakespeare life .

The bell went off for lunch Holly guessed . She stood up and packed her books up " hey if you want to join me and my friends your welcome " max said who was also putting his books away as well " thanks but I have to find my locker first " Holly said and gave him another sweet smile and he smiled back and walked away .

" Now locker number 123 " Holly looked around " 100 …101" Holly mumbled she walked pass 10 more lockers "111….112…113." she past a couple of lockers and finally found hers " yes 123 my locker " Holly said relived " and tried to open it, she tugged and pulled but it wouldn't budge " open you stupid locker " she said in frustration " if you hit it ,it might open for you " a voice said Holly turned and found her self looking at Kai " oh thanks " Holly said and hit the locker but still it wouldn't open " let me have a go " Kai said and he punched the locker and it opened " it must like you " Holly said smiling in gratitude " yeah " Kai mumbled and walked off " oh well " .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :I don't' own perfect man which is where I got the plot from and I also don't own BeyBlade

In the cafeteria Max , Tyson ,Hilary , Ray were all sitting in a group and was talking about a interesting topic " so guys what do you think about the new girl from America " Max said and looked happy as always " I think she's hot " Tyson said Hilary slapped him on his arm " OW !" he yelled " Tyson you have a mind of an immature boy in my case I think the girls nice she's friendly " Hilary said " speaking of the girls she just walked through the cafeteria doors "HEY HOLLY OVER HERE " Max yelled making sure she could hear . Holly looked embarrassed " okay max I can see you don't have to yell out my name ….oh god everyone's looking at me , now I know how a celebrity feels …. " Holly mumbled as she walked toward max and Hilary .

" hi " Hilary said and moved a little to make room for her Holly sat in the space provided " it's holly isn't " Ray said politely " my name Ray we haven't met " Ray said smiling " and i……u know ….i am ….well Tyson ….and …yeah" Tyson said stumbling on his words " he thinks your hot " Hilary blurted out " No I don't' , shut up Hilary " " no make me Tyson " " Here they go again " Ray said " are they always like this " Holly said giggling " yeah most of the time " max said

" so Holly did you find your lockers " max said changing the subject " yeah it was a little hard but I found and exactly where I want it to be near the girls bathroom " Holly said " you mean you got locker number 123 ?" ray asked " yeah it was hard to open but Kai helped nice guy if he learns to open much " Holly said " yeah Kai like that he used to hang with us but now he hangs with Tala and Brooklyn" " max said " yeah shame his a good guy but Tala and Brooklyn I have to say otherwise " Ray said " well if his smart enough he would know that the creeps that you say they are ..are no good for him " Holly said d" you know a lot about this stuff " Max said d" yeah well I've every where and this stuff comes naturally " Holly said " that settles it Tyson I won't shut up and that's " then suddenly the bell rang everyone got up and headed towards class .


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the movie perfect man which is where I got a little bit of the plot nor do I own beyblade and their characters and I don't own the song . well hope you like it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was only 2 more classes left until the end of the day " 5…4….3…"Holly started to count down the time that was left of school while the teacher hurriedly tried to add bits of information and possibly home work "2…to late lady times up …1 " Holly finished off with a little giggle as the teacher took in a deep breath as the bell rang .

Holly stood up and packed her books and slung her bag over one shoulder then went into the wild corridors where you can see wild stampede of teenagers trying to get through the school door "OH GOD OH MY GOD it's like a zoo in here " Holly gaped walking down a corridor which was full of crazy people .

Holly was pushed shoved and apparently pulled by some seductive boys who thought she was hot but she managed to let go Finally after hours well it was actually minuets after trying to get through the doors she made it out ALIVE " oh thank you god for sparing me " Holly whispered to her self when Hilary came up to her Holly was surprised to see her there and wondered how she got out earlier " I know what your thinking how I got here before you did ? " Hilary said seeing the curiosity in her face " well there are other doors in the school to get out here and……..well you got through one of the most filled corridors " Hilary said looking very amused.

"oh thanks Hilary " Holly gritted as she walked down the field towards the gate " I wasn't laughing I swear and okay I'm sorry for not telling you but it slipped my mind " Hilary said making gesture which meant 'not my fault' " is there anything else your not telling me like maybe for example don't' use one of the cubicle in the toilet! " Holly said " oh yeah um the one on the far left with the 'out of order' sign" Hilary said Holly couldn't help but laugh with her " you haven't seen Tyson have you ?" Holly said claming her laughs to giggles " nope " Hilary said giggling

They stop as they got to the gate " well I go left " Holly said " oh well I go right " Hilary replied nicely " I c you tomorrow " Holly said as she turned around " Holly wait!" Hilary yelled after her, Holly turned around " here's my number call me " Hilary said grabbing a pen from her pocket and writhing down on Holly's hand " thanks " Holly smiled gratefully and left Hilary behind as she walked down the busy streets as people walked pass her .

As Holly walked down the streets she starts singing a song that was stuck in her head the last 6 hours ( song by Tiffany woods ' what are you waiting for ') "so you want 2 change the world …what are you waiting for…you say you want to start right now what are you waiting for …it only takes one voice to shout it out …give a little more …what are you waiting for …" meanwhile as Holly sang some one on the tree that Holly passed saw her and heard her then he jumped off the tree and went towards Holly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter your thinking right know ' who is this guy ' you guys got your suspicions right well I know most of you know who this guy is HEHEHEHE if you don't just wait and see ! till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again I just want to remind you that I don't own perfect man and beyblade

Well I hope you like this chappie and the secrete of the cliff hanger will be revealed hehehe !

Holly turned around and saw a familiar face and gasped " what are you doing here " Holly said " your not following me here are you " Holly added in suspiciously " no I'm not a stalker " he said coldly " still a sour puss I see Kai, even out of school " Holly said

" I live around here " he said " you do ? " Holly questioned " yeah " Kai mumbled " maybe you could come over once and a while mum would love a visitor she's been begging for one since we landed " Holly said smiling

" maybe I would have to see I'm busy a lot of the day s" Kai said " Busy ? " Holly questioned and gave him the 'whatever' look " oh I see what busy being popular and hanging around tala and what was the other one…. " Holly paused to think " Brooklyn " Kai continued for her " yeah what about them " Kai said with anger and iciness " well it's just the your nothing like them your nice most of the time whilst they are blind when it comes people like me " Holly said with anger " you do know that you are talking about my best friends " Kai said clenching his fist " are they ?" holly said and with that she walked away .

The next day Holly woke up only to find out that she's late " OH GOD " Holly yelled she quickly went out of bed and ran to the bathroom to change in to what ever , luckily she had a light pink mini skirt hanging around and she grabbed a hot pick halter top from her drawers then right away slipped on a pair of high heeled slippers ( you know the one Cinderella wears but pink ) grabbed her bag and bolted out the door and down the streets " I so got to be in school in 15 minuets oh please ….please let me NOT be late " Holly said huffing and puffing .

She finally made it to the school gates and was only a minuet late but to home room she was officially late .

She burst into the class room and blurted " I'm so…so…so…so incredibly honestly infamously so sorry for being late " " Miss Henderson you are late 5 minuets and should be rightfully punished but since this is a new Time zone for you I will let you pass " The home room teacher said ' oh thank you so much " Holly thanked like there was no tomorrow " now sit down before I change my mind " the teacher said " oh right away of course " Holly said and sat in and empty desk which was next to Hilary .

" why were you so late " Hilary whispered " you should know we spoke on the phone for hours we got off when my mum told me to go to bed " Holly Whispered sarcastically " yeah we did talk long I still can't believe you did what you did yesterday you know what you said to Kai " Hilary whispered back " Yeah well he needed to know what we thought about him " Holly whispered as the bell rang for first lesson Holly got up and went to the door and waited for Hilary .

" He wasn't happy this morning " Hilary said as they walked the corridors " who ?" Holly asked "who? Well Kai " Hilary said in an obvious tone " he wasn't " Holly said in an surprised tone " what did you expect " Hilary said " I just wanted him to know that he can do better " Holly said " yeah but maybe you should apologize " yeah alright " Holly said they were in front of Hilary's class " I see you soon then "Hilary said " yeah " Holly said as Hilary walked into her classroom .

Holly walked through the corridors quickly getting to class cause only a few people were walking among her and one of them was apparently Kai " oh not him not know I'm not ready to apologize " Holly whispered as Kai walked closer " I have to , I won't get another chance than this no one's around I'll just do it now " Holly continued Kai walked passed her not giving her a second glance " Kai wait up " Holly yelled behind him Kai just kept walking Holly ran up to him " hey wait look what i did yesterday was wrong and…and I'm sorry " Holly said walking beside him Kai ignored her and wasn't paying attention " HEY fine ignore me I did a mistake and I'm sorry this is last time I'm going to say it and if your asking for another tough " Holly said and stormed off . Kai smirked .

The end of a school day ended for Holly and she was exhausted " a test , and assignment due by tomorrow " Holly said frustrated as she walked down her streets as she got to her house she saw a man kissing her mum " mum found a new boyfriend " Holly said then he scratched his butt as her mum tunred away " OMG he scratched his butt did you see that he scratched … who saw that " Holly yelled to the passer byes " NO WAY is mum going to go out with that …that big gorilla " Holly said storming her way to her house and watched as the man rode of in his 80's car .

Holly opened her house door and slammed it shut " MUUUUUUUUUUUM !" she yelled " what's wrong honey what happened what's the matter " Gene said worriedly " it's you mum you're the matter who was that guy that just went out ? " Holly yelled " that's …you saw him what did you think a hunk or what " Gene excitadly said " you know what mum I saw him scratch his butt " Holly said " oh well…he.. his a good guy " Gene said nervously " mum I don't like him at all you can't go out with him his so totally using you " Holly said " you seriously don't want me to be happy Holly for once just for once accept the people I like " Gene said in an about to cry tone " I can't accept if they aren't acceptable " Holly said and stormed to her room leaving her sad mother behind in her sorrows .

Another chappie finish and again I don't own the charters in this story


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own perfect man or the characters nor do I own bey blade and it's characters

2 weeks past and Holly still wasn't happy about her mum dating .

It was school and the day started off raining " too bad the weather's like this if it was otherwise I would have taken you shopping " Hilary said walking to class " yeah that'll be great instead of being at home with you know who and you know who kissing and watching movies " Holly said making a disgusted face " your still not over it " Hilary asked " how can I be over it the guy is constantly over and I can never have the living room to myself because of him " Holly said outraged " look things will get better trust me " Hilary waling into class followed by Holly and the first person she saw there was Kai . ( yep there still not talking Kai holds sum grudge )

The teacher came in " good afternoon class " The teacher said as she sat on the desk in front of the class " now today I have a treat for you we have the spring dance coming up so I would like us to volunteer to do the decorations "(there in art class) the teacher continued every student groaned in harmony " ohh come on it's not that bad " The teacher continued everyone groaned again even louder " tell you what you can pick your partners " The teacher said hoping to get them interested all their ears shot up and cheerful smiles were on their faces .

Everyone in the class were picking their partners it was mostly boys with the girls typical really " hey Holly pair up with me " Max asked " umm –" Holly was about to answer when Emily pulled max to her direction " his with me sorry " Emily said " sorry " Max mouthed " Holly " someone said from the back of the classroom Holly turned around to see a blue haired tone boy " Kai ?" Holly questioned as she walked towards him avoiding the students who was pushed and shoved .Kai was there leaning against the wall with his eye fixed on her and folding his strong masculine arms ( SXC lol ) " what do you want ?" Holly asked " do you have a partner " Kai asked " um not at the moment but I will don't you worry about that some one 's going to ask me at this moment " Holly said waiting for some miracle " hey Holly want to be my partner " Kai asked Holly looked surprised " umm O—kay " Holly answered un easy " good " Kai replied and walked off as the bell rang " remember class tomorrow morning which is Tuesday " the teacher yelled as everybody filed out of the door .

Holly and Hilary were walking out of the school both holding an umbrella " who are you partnered with " Hilary asked before she headed home " Kai " Holly simply said and walked off leaving Hilary stunned .

Holly didn't go home till late that day . when se finally went home her mum totally went of at her " where have you been young lady I've been waiting for you ever since school ended " Gene said " oh you were well I thought that you might have been with your boyfriend wait a sec I don't even now IT"S name mum " Holly said emphasizing with the word it's " go to your room lady no dinner for you " Gene yelled " my pleasure not even hungry " Holly said making her way to her room and slammed the door behind her .

Holly went to her laptop " know who's on so I could drag out all my emotions and bore them with it " Holly looked at her buddy list and realized that there was only one and she didn't even know who they are Holly clicked on it " I wonder who you are ?' Holly said to her self **( the text in bold is the guy on the other line and the other text is Holly ) Hey **

Hi 

Who are you 

** I can't ell you **

why not? 

** Cause then you wouldn't talk to me **

Okay then well if you don't know me I'm Holly 

SILENT

So…………… 

** Yeah so how's your life **

sucks as usual I mean my mum has this boyfriend who she hardly even knows and she says his the one and if he dumps her she runs away just when I get comfy in where I am know 

** thought my life was hard I mean there's a girl I know who thinks she can tell me who to be friends with **

Holly paused to stop and think " that's what I'm doing to Kai "

and what did this girl do ? 

** She apologized I didn't except then she laid off and know I think were cool **

that's great 

Just curious do you like this girl 

** she's not bad but I don't know her yet so I don't know well see **

hey got to go I got home work due in tomorrow and we got this decorating committee going on and the guy I'm with doesn't really like me so … bye 

** No wait one more question what do you think of your partner? **

oh I don't know I guess his nice in a way his cool well I got to dash Holly wrote and went off

"Nice guy I feel like I know him" Holly thought but then shrugged it off and went to do her rome work .


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Holly and Hilary were in the hall were there decorating meeting begun .

It was hours since The teacher started talking " this is really bugging me my head is about to explode " Holly whispered in Hilary's ear Hilary started to giggle " MISS HILARY WHAT IS SO AMUSING " The teacher yelled on top of her lungs " n…n…nothing miss" Hilary stuttered " move" the teacher said fericly like as if she was about to it her " away from miss Henderson " the teacher continued and l she looked at Holly . Holly sunk down " how embarrassing " Holly whispered to her self Hilary stood up and moved away from Holly " you may now get together with your partners and line up in front of me to get your task " The teacher said calmly .

Holly stood up and tried to look around for Kai " if he isn't here I'm –" Holly was cut of by a voice " you will what ?" it was Kai behind her " nothing " Holly said shaking her head rapidly " lets go " Kai said moving towards the front of the line " but no one's there " Holly said desperately not to look like a geek " the first people in line won't get a crap job and besides with me there you'll look like the coolest girl here so c' mon " Kai said going to the line .

" holly , Kai quiet an extraordinary pair you two are working on the lights and stage " Te teacher said Holly gaped " isn't that a bit too much " Holly said " quiet enough to keep your mouth shut " the teacher said Holly walked away from the teacher " stupid teacher stupid decorating job stupid school –" stupid partner ?" Kai said following her " no not this time " Holly said turning around " take it easy she's just bugged by something " Kai said Holly looked at him he felt different " um Kai I noe I already said this but since you **ignored ** me I'll say it again " Holly said " no forget it you soke honest and I don't get that much and I appreciate it " Kai said walking away " what about Tala and ….and the other one " Holly asked " they don't know " Kai said and kept walking .

Holly was walking home " Kai changed a lot I mean 2 weeks ago he was a complete total jerk " Holly wondered she finally made it to the her streets she saw her mum slapping her boyfriend and then hugged him " what the hell " Holly went up to them " hey honey " Gene said " hey whats going on " Holly asked " honey were getting marriade Holly was shocked " WHAT ur marrying that thing " Holly said " Holly " Gene said angry " I betta go I c tomorrow " the guy said " yeah okay " Gene said watching the guy ride off with his car .

" Holly get into the house this minuet" Gene demanded pointing at the front door " no mum it's either me or him if it's him I'm out " holly said going inside to pack her thing 5 minuets later holly was down stairs her mum was sitting on the coach " Holly this is ridiculous where acting like kids lets talk this over " Gene said desperately to get through her daughter " no mum…. me or him " holly said " I love him Holly –" and as she said that Holly was out of the door Gene ran to the door and on to the side walk " I LOVE U 2 HOLLY COME BACK HOLLY DON"T LEAVE " Gene yelled Holly kept on walking towards Hilary's place .

Hilary was inside and parents were out. When she heard a knock on the door Hilary opened it and it was Holly " Holly what are u doing here …. With ur suite cases " Hilary said surprised " can I stay for the night? " Holly asked coming into the warm house " yeah sure " Hilary said leading Holly to her room " what happened ?" Hilary asked " mum picked him over me " Holly said " no way " Hilary said shocked " yeah well honey ur staying wif me tonite so shine up " Hilary said to cheer her up Holly let out a laugh and felt so much betta

The next day Holly and Hilary were walking to school when a black car braked beside them the cars window rolled down and it was Kai " hey need a lift ?" Kai asked and with out another thought Hilary said yes Holly and Hilary went into the car Hilary at the passenger seat and Holly at the back .

_Wow Kai has nice wheels _ Holly looked out her window and she realized she past her house _how could mum do this pick me over him his not even a him his a IT a big fat IT and I hate him cause his a donkey and the donkeys poo and ….and – " _Holly were at school already " Hilary said waiting for Holly to get out of the car " sorry " Holly blushed and went out when she realized Kai wasn't there " where did Kai go ?" Holly asked " he went… told me to lock the car …you were in there for sumtime " Hilary said locking the car and walking with Holly by her side " yeah well " Holly sighed " thinking about last night ?" Holly sighed again " look maybe you misunderstood her you didn't let your mum finish what she was saying " Hilary said opening the school door " you think I should talk to her " Holly asked obviously " yeah " Hilary said " hey u have a study right ?" Hilary asked " yeah " Holly nodded " well pass this to Kai he has a study to " Hilary said passing the keys to Holly " sure " Holly said and Hilary went into her class .

Holly was looking around for Kai and saw him inside a empty classroom and he was with ….Tala and Brooklyn " he has to be with them do they have to follow him " Holly yelled mentally . Holly stood in the doorframe Tala noticed her " hey " he said confused " uh …hi um…Kai your keys " Holly said shaking the keys Kai got up and took them " thanks " he mumbled " you welcome " Holly mumbled back and walked off . " Holly wait " Kai yelled behind her Holly turned around " mined if I come over tonite " Kai asked " yeah I would let you but …..but I'm not staying at home tonite um ….somthing happened between me and my mum " Holly said walking closer so she wouldn't have to yell " oh…it's cool " Kai said " I'm sorry " Holly said " what if I take you out " Kai asked" um O-okay " Holly said " great ! I'll be in front of Hilary s place at 7 " Kai said " O-okay " apparently that was the only thing she could say Kai walked back into the room leaving Holly dumbstruck staring at emptiness then was snapped out of trance " I am the most idiot girl in the school OMG he asked me out and what do I do I stand there like a Bloody zombie " Holly screaming at her self down the hall " well at least he didn't cancel it " Holly said feeling happy again and giggling .

That night Hilary and Holly were getting ready for there night apparently Tyson asked Hilary out " I still can't believe you said yes " Hilary said to Holly who was putting on a pink halter neck knee high dress and her hair fixed into a high neat bun " how do I look " Holly asked as she came out of the bathroom " like a princess " Hilary said " what about me " Hilary said spinning " perfect " Holly smiled as she looked down at her friend as she wore a brown boob tube top and white blue jeans and her hair as it was " I didn't want to be formal with Tyson he'll probably take me to a zoo or something so I won't take my chances " Hilary said as they went down stairs as it was 7 .

Hilary put on her black boots and Holly her white Cinderella shoes they both grabbed their bag and went out .

Two boys were standing in front of the front steps " hi " they all said to each other " bye " Hilary and Holly said to each other .

" So where is this special girl going tonight " Holly said directing her hands to herself " I was wondering if a romantic dinner by the ocean isn't enough then I don't know what is " Kai said stopping his car infront of a seas side restaurant " oh my " Holly sighed " it's so beautiful "holding tight Kais strong rough hands (awwww) .

They went onto the place together holding hands " the moment felt so perfect so right " Holly thought " I wonder if Kai can feel it too " she continued her thoughts and looked up to Kai " he was a different person .

They went outside into the balcony " this is our spot " Kai said pulling out a chair to Holly could sit " gentleman in the making " Holly giggled Kai smirked and sat infront of her . some how Holly didn't feel romantic as they ate there dinner .

Kai looked at her closely as she played with her food " watsup " Kai said wiping his hands with the napkin finishing his dinner Holly looked up in shock " nothing 's up " Holly assured " no I can feel it your not eating " Kai smirked " okay fine I was just thinking ….." Holly trailed off " c'mon " Kai said " well my mum you might not know that I had some tense time with her – " Holly was cut off by Kai's smirk " why are you smirking " Holly said annoyed " no it's just that I noe rmemeber that secret person you talked to online well that was me " Kai said " you never said anything ……….i knew this was some sick joke " Holly said standing up and was about to run off but Kai grabbed her arm " HEY look I'm sorry but this is not some sick joke the way I feel for you is real ….." Kai and Holly stood there as if they were the only ppl in the universe behind was a full moon " as real as you can imagine I've never felt closer to any one than to you I let but boundries down and let you in I've never done that to any one not even Tala so please don't leave " Holly satred at him ' how can I leave with a speech like that " Holly said smiling and sat back down .

" so yeah you and your mum 's been fighting cause of her boyfriend and you don't like this boyfriend because ….." Kai said gesturing for her to continue his sentence "well because his an embarrassment and I know he doesn't like my mum " Holly said " and how do you know this " Kai asked " I just know " Holly said " have you actually sat down and talked to him " Kai said " no but ……." Holly had no excuse " look his a good guy I saw him at the park his name is Gary and he told me he wished you would let him and your mum be they really do actually love each other yeah maybe your mum has made mistakes but maybe this time his the one " Kai said " yeah I know but …..i just don't want anyone replacing my dad " Holly said "yeah and your dad would want both of you to love each other and move on " Kai said carssing her cheeks " now what ….you want me to talk to my mum " Holly said " you read my mind " Kai smirked and they continued there night .

Next morning Holly was walking home and found Gary outside .Holly breathed and decided to give him a chance and she went up to him " hi " Holly said nicely " hey I haven't seen you around lately " Gary said with a smile " yeah I was sleeping over my friends place um…….I'm sorry about the other day " Holly appoligized " nah it's okay I mean it is hard you know to move on " Gary said " yeah um are you going inside " Holly asked " yeah " Gary said opening the door for her " thanks " Holly said .

When they were in Gina was surpised " hey you two ….wow this is really out of the ordinary " Gina said smiling " yeah well his a nice guy and if you want to marry him mum go ahead and I'm sorry " Holly said hugging her mum " it's okay honey " Gina whispered .

The end .


	8. okaai thats it

OkAi ppl that it the last chapter my story has ended sorri it took so long I had skool stuff DAMN still do .

Thanx for all who reviewed me I appreciate it well I hope to hear from u guys again ByE 4 now


End file.
